


Morning Routine

by Kaleran



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Choose Your Own Time Period, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Javert loves Valjean, M/M, Sharing a Bed, found this in my drafts and it's done sooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleran/pseuds/Kaleran
Summary: Javert wakes up early to go to work. Valjean objects.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> No idea when I wrote this, but I found it going through my drafts and it was done? IDK I'm not going to question it. Here you go.

It wasn't often that Javert was awake before Valjean, but occasionally he had to head to the station before the sun was even up. It was normally Valjean who caught him half asleep and pressing a warm cup of coffee into his hands before he was fully awake. Valjean awoke with the sun, often taking a morning walk or spending time in the garden before Javert was even awake.

Valjean asleep in the morning was a rare image. More often than not, he would be awoken by Javert's movements. He was a light sleeper, no doubt from his time at Toulon, and it always struck Javert with a pang of guilt when he woke Valjean up.

Now, Javert was watching Valjean, regretting that he had to leave the warmth of the blankets. Valjean's face was relaxed in sleep, his white hair curled over the pillow like some sort of halo. Javert could only spend so much time watching him breathe. He had to get up sometime.

"If you steal the blankets," Valjean muttered sleepily, nestling further into the warmth, "I'm going to put my cold feet on you."

Javert smiled, sitting up. "Valjean, I have work." He was still half asleep himself and his words came out half slurred. Early mornings were not Javert's favorite time of day and normally he liked to sleep until mid morning.

Valjean's brows furrowed without opening his eyes. "Oh. But you're warm."

"You are a furnace. You will be fine." It was true. In the summer Javert was more overheated than not, especially with the way Valjean liked to cling to him like one of those vines that he grew in the garden.

Valjean's eyes cracked open, then almost immediately shut again. "Javert, it is not even morning yet." The sky was just barely lightening outside, the birds not even awake and chirping yet.

"Shush, and go back to bed," Javert said, unable to resist the temptation of smoothing Valjean's hair away from his face. Valjean's hair was always soft and never seemed to get tangled which annoyed Javert to no end, however he refused to cut his own hair shorter.

Valjean tilted his head into Javert's hand, and then gathered up the blankets to follow Javert's directions and pulling them off Javert in the process. Hypocrite, accusing Javert of stealing the blankets when clearly Valjean himself was the culprit.

"You are very endearing when you're half asleep, you know," said Javert, finally rising.

"No 'm not," Valjean was slurring his words, evidently halfway asleep again already.

Javert brushed his hair and dressed as quietly as possibly, doing his best to not disturb Valjean again. Before he left, he looked back at Valjean who was almost completely engulfed in blankets now. An indulgent smile flickered across his face, his heart full of affection for this man that had changed his life so completely and invited Javert into his life. Then the smile was gone, his face back to its normal impassive state.

When he arrived at the station he received a few odd looks, but no one commented on how strangely awake Javert was that morning.


End file.
